medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
The InVidia Games (Day 2)
The InVidia Games - Day 2 is the second part of the fourth episode of Medieval Cop (Season 1). Overview Dregg and company survive the first match (mainly because their opponents sucked). Now they are up against their old enemy, the Balboa Kingdom. Summary Dregg and company have successfully crushed their opponents from Harmony on the first day of the InVidia Games. He wakes up cranky the next morning because Ina, Mina, and Felicia were practicing drums so he couldn't sleep. After locking Polly in the bathroom, he goes to find Sir Lore. Upon leaving Rightia's room, he encounters Ada sleeping in the hallway. She tells Dregg that he isn't like the others, and promptly dozes off again. Dregg also sees Helene, Eva's sister from Balboa, who is convinced that Dregg is trying to sully Balboa's name by saying that Scion and Balboa were working together to capture Princess Sarah. Dregg retorts by stating that further research on Eva revealed that she was indeed from Balboa. Garey interrupts their conversation and states that today's match will be Rightia versus Balboa, then leaves with Helene. Dregg proceeds to the arena, and the Games begin again. The first round is Medieval Combat with Puzzles, with Felicia competing against Erden. Erden completes the puzzle first, then waits for Felicia at the goal. Near the end of the puzzle, Felicia opens a chest with a note inside. After reading it, she continues towards the finish. When she reaches Erden, she asks him if anyone from Balboa's team is taking a break today. He says he doesn't know, and the two start to battle. Felicia is easily defeated, and Erden is confused because it is clear she wasn't fighting at full strength. Felicia apologizes and passes out. Later inside the medical ward, Dregg is convinced something strange is going on. Sir Lore tells him that Felicia will be fine, but it will take her a minimum of two weeks to recover, so she will not be able to continue participating in the Games. Lore also shows Dregg the note that Felicia had in her pocket - "We have kidnapped the little red headed devil, if you want her to be safe, you will lose this match." Dregg, Mina and Lore discuss where Ina is and who kidnapped her. Dregg realizes that the guy who is missing from Balboa's team, Garey, must be the culprit. Dregg tells Mina to stall the Games while he executes his plan. He rushes to the Enio room and holds Princess Aria's hand, disgusting her. Just as Dregg expected, Ninja Uncle suddenly appears to "save" her. Aria storms away, and Ninja Uncle agrees to help Dregg upon receiving the autograph from the princess. He leads Dregg to the library where Garey has Ina captive. Successfully evading all the guards, Dregg finds Garey and Ina in small room at the bottom of the stairs. Garey is being forced by his captive to bring candy to her. Dregg sneaks behind Garey and knocks him out, then leaves with Ina. Back at the arena, Mina is still stalling for time when Dregg and Ina arrive. The second round is another battle, and Dregg is trying to convince Mina to forfeit, since he could get hurt. However, Ina tells Mina to obliterate Valentine. Mina summons Mr. Snuggles, who has learned to fight and starts beating Valentine up. Valentine forfeits, and Rightia and Balboa are now tied 1-1. Mr. Snuggles flies away with Valentine and buries her. Dregg is up again for the final round of the match - Guess the Number. His opponent is Helene. She is unaware of her teammates' backhanded actions, and is convinced that Dregg is the evil one. Helene is chosen to be the number writer, and Dregg tells her about his time at Rightia's police academy. He unleashes Dimensional Debate: Ragna Rock, the first time in the series that he does so. Without Helene saying a single word, Dregg is able to look inside her head for clues and correctly guesses the first two numbers. Upon reaching the third number, Helene unlocks her own ability, Thunder, that interferes with Ragna Rock. However, Dregg once again guesses correctly, winning the third and final round. Dregg tells Helene that if she trusts her sister, she should be a pillar of support for her once she comes back. Afterwards, Ina, Mina, and Dregg are on the way to visit Felicia when they run into Bernard, Emily, and Ethan from Scion's team. Bernard wants to bribe Rightia to lose the final match with Scion on day 3. He explains that out of Scion's four princes, he is the youngest, and he wants to use a win at the InVidia Games to improve his standing. Dregg accepts the deal, saying that Bernard must burn down all the post offices in return. Ina adds that she wants 20 horse carts full of ice cream, and Mina demands a castle made of candy. Then Ina insults Bernard by saying that when he said the people he brought to the Games are not Scion's best, it applies to the prince also. Enraged, Bernard leaves with Emily and Ethan for their match with Ferros, inviting Dregg to watch them demolish their opponents. Ina and Mina go to Felicia's room while Dregg decides to watch the match. Scion has already won the first two rounds, and if Ferros cannot secure a victory in the third, they are effectively out of the competition. Renato is facing off against Ada, and before SwagBeard can explain the rules, Renato forfeits on the grounds that it's pointless anyway, shocking everyone. Prince Bernard laughs, having destroyed Renato's spirit. The whole stadium is silent, and Dregg leaves to prepare for the final day of the Games. Characters Rightia Team Members: * Dregg Moriss * Ina Yale * Mina Yale * Felicia Lionheart Enio Team Members: * Princess Aria * Erkin * Parry * Judi Balboa Team Members: * Garey * Helene * Erden * Valentine Scion Team Members: * Ada * Prince Bernard * Emily * Ethan Harmony Team Members: * Hillel * Jenna * Oskar * Egodio Ferros Team Members: * Aldo * Prince Orrell * Vera * Renato Other Notable Characters * Eva * Princess Sarah * The Great Ninja Uncle * Princess Aria * Polly Abbott * Sir Lore * SwagBeard Misc. * King Frake (mentioned) Category:InVidia Category:Medieval Cop